


Stay with Me

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [44]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boyfriends, M/M, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ TJ and Cyrus make up after a bad fight.





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I merged two requests here... 1. Cyrus crying after TJ yells at him, and 2. TJ quoting their first conversation by the swings after having a fight with Cyrus. I know it's lazy, but oh well! The sooner I finish these requests, the sooner I can start my first chaptered Tyrus fic! Anyway... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

TJ couldn’t get the image of Cyrus’ tear-streaked face out of his head. He kept replaying the argument over and over again – desperately trying to figure out how things had spiralled so quickly – and every time he recalled the stricken expression marring his boyfriend’s beautiful face, he felt like throwing up. Cyrus hadn’t deserved any of the horrible words he’d spewed at him, his anger brought on by his own stupidity in the wake of his latest math test.  

_“Why do you even bother?”_ he remembered himself saying – no,  _screaming_ – at Cyrus.  _“I’m a fucking idiot, okay? You can’t fix me! Stop trying to_ fix  _me, goddamn it!”_

After kicking a cloud of dust into the air, he’d thrown his bag onto the ground and emptied his lungs at the sky, his throat raw from shouting by the time he’d finished. Cyrus had stood quietly on the edge of the park, silent tears streaming down his face as he waited for TJ to calm down.

_“Come home with me,”_ he’d begged.  _“My mom will make you dinner. We can watch a movie. Please, TJ. I hate seeing you like this.”_

_“Then go away!”_ he’d yelled in retaliation, aiming all of his anger at Cyrus in that one, heated moment. The sadness in Cyrus’ eyes had cut him like a knife, but that hadn’t stopped him from saying more.  _“You don’t even like me, do you? Just admit it! I’m just a fucking project to you, aren’t I? Just_ say  _it!”_

Cyrus had shrunk back, as if burnt by his words, and wept even harder than before.  _”I love you, TJ! You know I do! I just want to help –”_

_“I don’t need your help! Don’t you get it? I don’t need anyone!”_

The rest was a blur. All he remembered was Cyrus reaching forward – cautiously, like TJ was a vicious animal – and squeezing his hand once, briefly, before turning around and walking away. That had been almost three days ago, and he hadn’t spoken to him since.

Without Cyrus to offer him comfort, he retreated to the park, hoping to organise his thoughts and figure things out. But when he arrived, he found the swing set already occupied, a familiar mop of dark hair hiding the other boy’s face. His feet were dragging across the ground, keeping the swing at a slow, steady pace, and TJ could hear the quiet mumbling of a song falling from his lips.

“Legs go up, legs go down. That’s how we make the swing go ‘round. Drag your feet, you go slow. The more you drag, the less you go –”

“Nice song.”

Cyrus looked up at him, his grip instantly tightening on the chains of the swing. It was so reminiscent of the first time they really talked that TJ couldn’t help but smile, his heart pinching with nostalgia. Before he knew what he was doing, he took a step forward, his hand resting on the blue frame, and said, “Chocolate chocolate chip muffin, right?”

For a second, he didn’t think Cyrus was going to play along, but then the younger boy surprised him with a small, tentative smile. “Scary-basketball-guy.”

His lips twitched fondly at the old nickname. “Do you hang out here a lot?”

“Only when I’m feeling bad about myself,” Cyrus said, the humour seeping out of his tone. He returned his eyes to the ground with a noncommittal shrug. “Like when my boyfriend shouts at me for trying to help him, then ignores my calls for three days straight.”

TJ winced. “Cyrus, I… I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve that.  _Any_ of it. I was just embarrassed, okay?”

“You never need to feel embarrassed around me.”

“I know,” he said, wringing his hands together as he dared to sit on the swing next to Cyrus. After a beat of silence, he took his hand and cradled it against his chest, ducking his head to meet Cyrus’ downcast gaze. “I trust you more than anyone, Cy. But even  _you_ can’t help me sometimes.” He sucked in a deep breath, his chest growing tight. “When it gets really bad, I lash out at people. And it makes me feel like crap, but I can’t help it. It’s like my mind goes red.”

Cyrus looked up at him with confused, watery eyes. “That’s why I gave you space,” he said. “But then you kept on ignoring my calls… Why didn’t you want to talk to me?”

“Because I knew I’d hurt you.”

“You didn’t think to apologise?”

“I thought you might hate me,” he admitted, squeezing Cyrus’ hand as if it were a stress ball. “I’m not a good person, Cyrus. Not all the time. Not like you are… I guess I was just scared you might’ve figured that out and decided to drop me for good.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Well, I wouldn’t blame you.”

Delicate fingers cupped his jaw and tilted his head upwards, greeting him with the gorgeous – albeit sad – smile of his boyfriend beaming down at him, his bottom lip trembling slightly.  

“Stop doing that,” Cyrus whispered, his soft hands petting the back of his hair. “Stop trying to push me away.”

“I’m not –”

“You don’t think you deserve me, right? That’s what this is all about?”

“Well…”

“You’re such an idiot,” Cyrus murmured, but there was no heat in his words. Instead, a teasing smile dimpled his cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed TJ’s forehead. “You’re a good person,” he said, his lips still pressed against his skin. “Nobody’s perfect, TJ.  _Me_ included. And if we really want to make this work, we can’t be afraid to show our imperfections to each other. Do you get what I’m saying?”

TJ swallowed thickly. “Yeah. I think so.”

“I want to be with you, no matter what. Through the bad times as well as the good. You just have to let me.”

“I will.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.” He looped an arm around Cyrus’ waist and tugged him onto his lap, their foreheads closing the gap like a pair of magnets. “I promise I won’t push you away anymore… I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Cyrus kissed him softly. “You won’t.”

“I really am sorry, Cy –”

“I know you are.”

“What can I do to make it up to you? Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

“Just stay with me,” Cyrus said, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his cheek against TJ’s chest. “That’s all I want.”

“Okay.” TJ pulled him closer and buried a smile in the crook of his neck. “I can do that.”


End file.
